


i had the sexiest dream

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Comeplay, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Wet Dream, even says "pretty hole" a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Even was mesmerized. He stepped forward into the doorway and leaned against the frame. He was in no rush to disturb Isak. Just wanting to soak in the sight of him and listen to those soft needy moans.AKA: Even discovers Isak having a wet dream.





	i had the sexiest dream

Even stood at the sink splashing cold water on his face and neck. Oslo summers were usually pretty mild but the combination of a slight heat wave and living on the 4th floor had made for some uncomfortably hot days in their apartment. He looked out the window of the bathroom. The sun was just starting to rise as the early morning chirps of a few birds could be heard. Even pondered the idea of going for a walk but thought better of it knowing he had a long shift at Kaffebrenneriet today. What he should do is curl up with his boyfriend and get a few more hours of sleep. But first a big glass of cold water would be good. 

Walking across to the kitchen to grab water from the fridge he glanced into the bedroom. The sight he saw stopped him in his tracks. When he’d gotten out of bed Isak had been curled up on his side under the thin sheet they’d been sleeping with. In the time Even was gone Isak had thrown off the sheet and rolled onto his front. Arms hugging his grey pillow. His lips parted. His forehead furrowed. His eyes closed but moving frenetically. Even wondered now what Isak was dreaming about. Then he heard a noise above the wirr of their bedroom fan. A gentle moan. Even’s eyes were now drawn to the movement happening lower down on Isak’s body. His slim hips were rocking slowly. As he thrust forward his ass cheeks would clench just slightly. As he thrust back his ass would relax and his cheeks would part slightly. Just a hint of the soft blonde hair that rimmed his asshole being revealed. Even was mesmerized. He stepped forward into the doorway and leaned against the frame. He was in no rush to disturb Isak. Just wanting to soak in the sight of him and listen to those needy moans. 

As Even stood there his hand drifted south. Tugging almost absent-mindedly at his soft cock. Soon he could feel his own heart starting to pump a bit faster. His breath quickening. Isak’s movements started to increase in speed too. His hands clenching tighter to his pillow as his moans turned into higher pitched whines. A whisper of Even’s own name filled the room as Isak’s hips started to grind down into the bed with more and more purpose. During one enthusiastic thrust Even caught sight of Isak’s balls tightened up against the base of his straining cock. The image brought Even’s attention back to his own cock, now fully hard in his hand. Sliding his foreskin back Even tilted his head forward and opened his mouth. A string of spit dripped from his tongue down to the head of his cock. His hand now rubbing the spit around while his hips started to move in rhythm with Isak’s. Still mesmerized by the way Isak’s cock and asshole were peeking out with every thrust Even almost didn’t hear the quiet but urgent “Please” that escaped Isak’s lips. Isak started to plead louder, his fingers clawing at this pillow, desperate to get off. 

Even stepped around the side of the bed. Kneeling down to bring his face close to Isak’s. As he gently stroked his boyfriends eyebrow, hoping to coax him out of sleep, Even spoke softly. “Issy. You’re dreaming. I’m right here baby. It’s OK.” 

Isak’s eyes popped open. The rush of reality coming all at once. Isak looked lost as his eyes searched Even’s face. “Hey. It’s OK. You were dreaming. I’m here. I’ve got you.” Even reassured. 

The panic in Isak’s eyes calmed. Then Even witnessed a wave of realization spread across Isak’s face as he felt his hips moving, his hard on thrusting into the bed. “Fuck Even. Oh fuck I’m so hard.”

“Ya you sure are. You look so beautiful baby.” Even leaned forward to kiss Isak’s parted lips. Sucking gently on the delectable curve of Isak’s cupid’s bow. Between kisses he asked “What were you dreaming about Issy? Tell me what got you so hard.”

Isak’s fingers grasped onto Even’s arm. “You…I was dreaming about you.” 

“Ya baby. What was I doing?”

Isak stuttered “Cuming…my ass.”

“I was cuming baby? In your ass?”

“On…on my asshole.”

“Mmm what a perfect image. My cum covering your asshole.” Even slicked his fingers up with his own spit and then let his hand slide down Isak’s body. Across his muscular back. Arching up over the cleft of his ass. Sliding in between those perfect globes. Even teased his long middle finger across the rim of Isak’s hole. Just this gentle touch was met with a low groan from Isak. 

“Even…please…I need…”

“What do you need baby? Do you need my cum?”

Even tapped his wet fingers on Isak’s asshole. The rim of Isak’s asshole clenched, trying to pull the teasing fingers inside him. Even felt the bed shift as Isak moved his arms away from the pillow he’d been grasping. Isak’s hands landed now on his own ass cheeks. His hips thrusting back as he pulled his cheeks apart. 

“Cum on me Even. Please.”

“Fuck baby. You’re so fucking hot. Anything for you.”

Even leaned forward and gave Isak one more sloppy kiss before he stood and walked to the end of the bed. He grabbed Isak’s legs and spread them wider so he could kneel down in front of Isak’s ass. Looking down he took in the sight of Isak’s quivering asshole. Just as Even had done to his own cock a few moments ago he tipped his head forward and let a long string of spit drop perfectly onto Isak’s asshole. Isak jumped a bit at the unexpected sensation. 

“Does that feel good Issy? Your asshole all wet with my spit?”

Isak just groaned and pressed his ass further back. That was a clear answer to Even. Starting to stroke his cock quickly now Even played with Isak’s asshole. Fingers pressing at the rim. Breaching the tight muscle just to his first knuckle and being rewarded with a deep groan from Isak’s parted lips.

Even could feel his orgasm rushing forward. All his senses alive and heightened. Tuned into the boy in front of him. Every thrust, every moan, every needy plea. 

“Evy…cum…cum on my hole…please.”

“Are you going to cum with me baby? Spread your ass so I can cum on that pretty hole.”

“Yes…yes…I’m so close.” Isak whined as he thrust harder into the bed and spread his cheeks even wider. The sight of Isak’s asshole stretching out, his rim fluttering as he chased his orgasm, brought Even right to the edge. Rising up onto his knees Even aimed his cock down towards Isak’s hole. With a few more quick strokes he felt the rush of his orgasm. Focusing his eyes right onto Isak’s asshole Even watched as his cock painted the tight pink rim. The image was almost obscene. Isak spreading his own ass as white cum dripped down from his hole to his balls and thighs. Overwhelmed by it all Even dropped forward onto his free hand, trying not to collapse directly onto Isak. 

Even’s awareness broadened as he heard Isak’s litany of pleas. A mix of “Even” and “Fuck” and “Oh God”. Even watched as Isak’s hips suddenly slowed. 

“Can you feel it Issy? Feel my cum all over your pretty hole?”

Isak could no longer speak as his orgasm crashed over him. Instead Isak was panting, his lips parted and his pink tongue peeking out of his mouth. 

“Fuck baby. You’re so fucking hot when you cum untouched.”

Even leaned forward and kissed up Isak’s back. Licking along his neck as Isak’s hips stuttered. Aftershocks of his orgasm rushing through his body still. Even’s lips sucked gently on Isak’s ear lobe. “You’re so beautiful baby.” 

Even felt Isak’s hands move from spreading his own ass open to holding Even’s hips in place. Helping to press them down onto Isak’s ass. 

“Does that feel good baby? My cock pressing against your wet hole?”

Isak’s head nodded. “Tongue.” Isak breathed out.

“Where do you want my tongue Issy?”

Even felt Isak’s ass push up against his cock.

“Do you want me to lick up my cum? Rim that pretty hole of yours?”

Isak moaned out a “Yes.” Even had learned early on that Isak had days like this where he was insatiable. Where his thirst for Even could hardly be quenched. It made Even’s head spin. How did he find such a perfect boy?

Even slid back down Isak’s body to rest in between his legs. He started by kissing Isak’s plump ass cheeks. Long before they ever spoke Even had appreciated that perfect ass every time Isak walked across the school yard. Taking a cheek now in each hand he gently shook Isak’s ass. As he let go the reverberation continued until Isak’s ass settled back to it’s natural perfection. “Mmm your ass is so perfect Issy. I could just stare at it all day.” 

Isak’s response to this praise was to arch his back and press his ass closer to Even. “Can you get up on your knees baby? Spread your legs wide.” As Isak pulled his knees in his ass rose to meet Even’s face. The sight was still as beautiful and obscene as before. Cum slowly dripping from Isak’s pink puckered hole down to his heavy balls and pale white thighs. 

Even helped Isak spread his legs even wider, wanting full access to Isak’s hole. Leaning forward now Even caught a slow drip of cum sliding down Isak’s soft inner thigh with his tongue. The taste was bitter but linked so deeply with memories of Isak kissing him after he’d gone down on Even. Because of these memories Even’s soft cock responded to the taste. Just a slight twitch to begin but with each slow lick, each gentle kiss, Even’s cock grew harder. 

Reaching a hand between Isak’s legs Even tugged softly on Isak’s low hanging balls. Bringing them back towards his waiting tongue. As Even cleaned every last drip of his cum off of Isak’s balls he could hear soft moans starting to fill the room. Letting his hand drop further forward he found Isak’s cock was already hard again. Hot and wet from Isak cuming onto the bed just a few moments ago. 

“You’re so hard again baby and I haven’t even put my tongue on your pretty hole. Do you think you can handle it?”

“Yes…tongue…please”

Even continued to slowly stroke Isak’s cock as he moved his mouth further up. Pressing his flattened tongue against Isak’s sensitive taint Even received a soft groan in response. Rising higher still Even pulled back to take in the sight of Isak’s hole painted with his cum one more time. Storing that image in his mind for times in the future when Isak was studying late at school and he just couldn’t wait to get off. Taking the tip of his tongue now he kitten licked around Isak’s rim. Just barely making contact. This action causing Isak to jump. His thighs now quivering with the anticipation of Even’s tongue diving deeper. 

Even rubbed down Isak’s thighs. “It’s OK baby. I’m going to lick you now. Clean up that pretty hole of yours.”

Even now flattened his tongue and slowly, excruciatingly slow to be exact, licked upwards along Isak’s hole. Even’s own cum now pooling on his tongue. As he pulled back he let it drip down again over Isak’s hole. Swallowing he could sense just a hint of his own taste. 

“Blow on it” Isak whined quietly.

Even inhaled slowly and then blew cool air over Isak’s wet hole before diving in for another long lick. 

“Again.” Isak pleaded.

Always happy to please his insatiable boyfriend Even blew gently again over Isak’s hole. Finding a slow rhythm now of blowing and then licking. A rhythm that had Isak whining with pleasure. As Even continued to pump his hand up and down the length of Isak’s cock he felt pre-cum starting to leak from Isak’s slit. Catching some on the tips of his fingers Even leaned forward to feed it to Isak. 

“Open up baby. I want you to taste yourself. How sweet you are.”

Isak turned his head and parted his lips, his pink tongue hanging out to receive the wetness. As Even’s fingers slid into Isak’s mouth he sucked gently keeping eye contact with Even. Another image for Even to store away for later.

As Isak released Even’s fingers from his mouth he spoke with more conviction than he had all night. “I need you to fuck me now Even. Put your big cock in my hole.”

“Fuck yes baby. Whatever you need.”

Even leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the lube. Sitting back between Isak’s legs he slicked up his fingers. Placing one hand on Isak’s cheek he pulled Isak’s ass open. With his other hand he started to play with Isak’s rim. Already starting to relax open from the attention Even’s tongue had given it. 

Breaching the rim now with his long middle finger Even could feel his own cock responding to the anticipation. The reality that soon he’d be buried balls deep in Isak’s perfect hole. Starting with long slow strokes of one finger Even started to increase speed and then added one and then two more fingers. Isak met each thrust of Even’s fingers with an enthusiastic moan. “Yes, yes, yes…”

Curious now Even stilled his 3 fingers. Within seconds Isak had taken over the action. “Ya baby. Fuck yourself on my fingers. You’re such a needy boy.”

“Rub your cock on me…please…I need to feel it.”

Even reached over to the lube and slicked up his straining cock. Rising to his knees he started to slap his heavy cock against Isak’s hole. The wetness of his cock and Isak’s hole meeting were creating lewd noises that filled up their bedroom. 

“Rub it across my hole…please Evy”

Even rubbed his cock along the channel of Isak’s ass. Parting his cheeks with every slow slide. After a few strokes Even let his cock head catch on Isak’s hole. Adding more and more pressure each time. 

“Are you ready baby? Ready for my big cock?”

“Yes. Even fuck me please.”

As Even pushed in slowly Isak pressed back with equal force. Needy to have Even fill him up. Even’s hands held tightly to his boyfriend’s slim hips as he felt his cock breach the tight muscles inside Isak’s hole. And then suddenly Isak pressed back with more enthusiasm and Even’s balls were meeting Isak’s ass. Even let out a deep groan, taking in the full sensation of Isak’s hot tight asshole wrapped around his throbbing cock. He stilled, rubbing a hand now up Isak’s back, pressing his shoulder blades down to help arch Isak’s ass even higher. Even knew this would place his cock at just the right angle to hit Isak’s prostate. That sensitive bundle of nerves that would propel Isak’s orgasm forward even faster. 

Before Even could ask Isak if he was ready Isak started to fuck himself slowly on Even’s cock. Small movements to begin, low moans filling the room. Even let Isak use his cock. Mesmerized by the image of his cock disappearing and reappearing with each of Isak’s thrusts. The only thing that could pull Even’s eyes away from this perfect image was Isak’s needy pleas.

“Even…hand…need your hand on me”

As Even looked up he saw that Isak was placing his own hands along the nape of his neck. Trying to push himself deeper into the bed. Even reached forward with one hand and wrapped his long fingers around the back of Isak’s neck. As he applied pressure Isak stretched out his throat and let our a raspy moan. 

“Tell me if it’s too much Issy. I don’t want to hurt you beautiful.”

Isak’s head nodded into the bed as he moved his hands to grip onto his pillow once again. With muffled moans Isak increased the pace of his thrusts. Even could feel Isak chasing his orgasm now. Wanting to feel Isak cum Even reached his free hand underneath his boyfriend to start stroking his cock. 

“You going to cum all over my hand baby? Cum while I fill you up with my cock?”

As Even pressed Isak’s neck further into the bed he heard a strangled “Yes”. 

“I’m so close baby. Cum with me.” With those words Even started to meet Isak’s thrusts. Pounding into him deeper and deeper. Even closed his eyes, the sensations all over his body were so overwhelming. But then he heard muffled words coming from Isak’s lips. As Even released the pressure that was pinning Isak’s face so deeply into his pillow Isak turned his face and met Even’s eyes. 

“Cum Even…cum in my…pretty hole.”

Those words mixed with the wanton desperate look in Isak’s eyes crashed Even over the edge. He could feel his cock pulsating inside Isak’s hole. Filling him up with cum as the walls of Isak’s hole squeezed tightly. Even now felt cum spill forth from Isak’s cock. Wet and hot, Even used it to continue stroking Isak through his orgasm. 

“Oh fuck baby. You’re so fucking hot.” Even exclaimed as he fell forward onto his free hand. His hips starting to slow their rhythm as he became fully aware of how sensitive his cock felt still thrusting inside of Isak. 

Falling to his side and taking Isak with him Even curled his body around his boyfriend’s. Tucking his head into Isak’s neck he placed wet kisses where the imprint of his hand was still visible. Isak winced and Even felt a hand on his wrist. 

“Sorry babe.” Even whispered as he moved his hand off of Isak’s sensitive cock. Even’s long arms wrapped around Isak and hugged him tightly. It wasn’t long until Even could sense a change in Isak’s breathing. Nuzzling his face against the back of Isak’s neck Even started to drift off to sleep. His softening cock still buried deep inside Isak’s wet hole.

——

“Morning babe.” Isak’s gentle voice lulled Even out of sleep. The sides of Even's lips rising into a content smile as he blinked his eyes open and took in Isak’s face. 

Even reached out his hand and stroked along Isak’s jaw. “Morning baby”

“I had the sexiest dream.”

“Oh really. Tell me about it?”

“You came on my hole and then licked it all up and fucked me and I think you choked me a bit…” Isak’s hand was rubbing the back of his neck now curiously. 

“Sounds like a good dream”

Even could see Isak starting to question his own memories. “Wait…was that a dream?”

Even reached around to Isak’s ass and pressed gently on his hole. 

“Oh god that wasn’t a dream was it? Did we wake up and fuck last night?”

“Well it was more like this morning but yes baby.”

“Oh god I must have been really horny. Wow.” Isak looked amazed but also impressed with himself. “I guess we’re that couple now. Can’t get enough of each other during the day so we have to wake up and fuck each other in the middle of the night.”

“Can I get a button that says that? I’ll wear it proudly on my Kaffebrenneriet apron.”

Isak rolled his eyes fondly and cuddled in closer to Even. 

Even tilted Isak’s chin up and looked deep into his eyes. “You know I’m yours whenever you want babe. Any time. Any where. Even in the middle of the night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is definitely for the cum play enthusiasts. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always a big shout out to my muse KT. You inspire me to write smut with zero boundaries. ❤️


End file.
